


you put your arms around me and I'm home

by singmetothesun



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Elu being fucking adorable, Fluff and Smut, Lux & Obscurus, M/M, Picnics, Post Season 6, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic Elu, only a bit of smut I promise, the kitchen scene we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmetothesun/pseuds/singmetothesun
Summary: Lucas was standing over the kitchen counter, whisking together some pancake batter. He was wearing only boxers and one of Eliott’s black hoodies, whistling along to the song playing through the radio.A pair of arms wound their way around his waist, a chin settling on his shoulder, a mouth pressing a kiss to his temple.“Smells gorgeous,” Eliott remarked.“It’s not even cooking yet, how can you possibly say it smells good? It’s just milk, eggs, and flour.”“I meant you.”OR: a day in the life of domestic Elu and a bit of smut because why not. Post Season 6!
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	you put your arms around me and I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from arms by christina perri. No i don't own call your girlfriend. Or Skam France. 
> 
> A bit of smut at the beginning and the end. Mostly just absolute teeth-rotting fluff because we all need it after Friday! Plus a little Lux and Obscurus surprise. Find me on twitter @singmetothesun xox
> 
> Just to be safe, trigger warning for some slight mentioned indirect homophobia during the section that begins "The city was glowing" - it's there if you squint so this is just to be sure.

**  
  
_you put your arms around me and I'm home_  
**a SKAM France fic by singmetothesun **  
  
  
  
**_Aesthetic by singmetothesun._ **  
  
**

* * *

**  
**   
  
  


That warm and comfortable haze between sleeping and waking was _almost_ Lucas’ favourite part of the day. Almost _,_ because the top one was Eliott in any capacity. The way he gradually became aware of said favourite person’s presence, his scent, his fluffy hair tickling his forehead, his soft skin beneath Lucas’ fingers. Everything about him. Eliott was _his_ and Lucas still couldn’t truly believe it sometimes.  
  
He pressed a light kiss to Eliott’s shoulder, contentedly breathing in the familiarity, fingers tracing absentmindedly across Eliott’s stomach. Even though Lucas was the smaller of the two of them, he adored being the big spoon in bed, being able to wrap his arms protectively around his boy, watch him sleep and relish the comfort and safety they gave each other. To run a hand through that silky hair that was even wilder than Lucas’ in the mornings. To feel Eliott’s back pressed against his chest and it was almost impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began. To feel Eliott’s heartbeat where their hands intertwined against his chest.  
  
He felt the moment Eliott began to stir, featherlight touches of those artistic fingers grazing his arms and leaving goosebumps in their wake and sending a pleasant shiver down his spine and… well definitely _there_ too. Judging by Eliott’s soft moan in response, he could also feel Lucas’ growing hard-on against him, and it only made his desire grow stronger and his heart flutter. He loved how Eliott could make him feel like this even by simply _moaning_. God, Lucas loved him.  
  
“Morning,” came Eliott’s sleep-riddled voice and Lucas thought he might just melt on the spot. The way his favourite voice sounded even sexier layered with that rough and groggy edge from deep sleep was such a turn on. He struggled to suppress a moan of his own as he felt Eliott’s ass deliberately grind back against him. Definitely one of the best parts of this, _their_ , universe.  
  
“Hi,” he whispered back, peppering kisses all over the skin within his reach, arms gently squeezing, fingers caressing, eager to pour out as much love without words as he could muster. Eliott mumbled something unintelligible which Lucas took as a pure utterance of contentment and couldn’t help but smile as his boyfriend rolled over, so they were facing each other, their arms untangling ever so briefly before Lucas felt those beautiful fingers cup his face and their lips crashed together.  
  
He tried to roll them over so he could straddle his hips but Eliott’s eyes, blazing with lust, bored into his, a silent “no” passing between them and it took Lucas’ breath away. He could feel Eliott smile against his lips and Lucas opened his mouth more to capture their tongues together.  
  
“Let me take care of you,” Eliott whispered, and Lucas yelped as he was suddenly beneath Eliott, their mouths still connected, and his senses going absolutely wild.  
  
“Eli-“  
  
“Shhh, mon choupisson,” he said and Lucas’ breath hitched. He moaned _very_ loudly as Eliott’s hands began exploring, teasing, and caressing him everywhere except where they both knew he needed it.  
  
“Touch me please,” he breathed, sweet pleadings escaping unfiltered. “Fuck! Eliott, mon raton laveur, mon amour, pour toujours et à jamais, touche moi s'il te plait! Putain!” He was unravelling in Eliott’s arms and most definitely enjoying it. The pure electricity spreading through him upon every touch, the way Eliott was worshipping his body, he was on fire and desperate for that ultimate pleasure.  
  
His back arched off the bed as Eliott finally gave in and fully took him in his hand and Lucas all but saw stars behind his eyes.  
  
“Say that again,” Eliott growled, peppering kisses down his chest, still stroking Lucas in a slow but firm rhythm. He then sank his teeth in right by Lucas’ hip, on that sweet sensitive ticklish skin and Lucas’ cried out again, his breaths coming out in heavy pants.  
  
“Pour toujours et à jamais,” he whimpered, hands flying to that fluffy hair to ground him. _Always and forever._  
  
“Yes, baby, you’re mine,” Eliott whispered, kissing lower and lower across Lucas’ abdomen.  
  
“Yes! All yours, Eliott, please!”  
  
It was inevitable he wasn’t going to last long once Eliott’s mouth descended upon him, but Lucas found he really didn’t give a fuck. Caught up in absolute bliss, every nerve tingling, toes curling, he truly couldn’t care how loud his cries were. As he began to come down, breathing heavily and feeling way too blissed out to move, he whimpered for his boy, hands reaching out for him. Eliott immediately complied, cupping one side of his face and kissing him deeply, Lucas could taste himself on his tongue and it sent an extra spark of pleasure through him.  
  
“I’m so close, Lucas,” Eliott moaned against his mouth and Lucas immediately reached out to take his length in his hand and stroked, fast and deliberate. Eliott’s breath hitched and he groaned, and Lucas grinned. Seeing Eliott like this did all sorts of things to him.  
  
“Come for me, baby. God, you’re beautiful, so damn hot like this."  
  
“Can I? On you?” Eliott choked out.  
  
Lucas eagerly nodded, reached out with his free hand to pull his love closer and kiss him passionately, biting down and sucking lightly on his lip. “Yes, yes, yes! Come on me, baby!”  
  
And then with another stroke, Eliott was gone, Lucas’ name and a few swears following as he climaxed, shooting over Lucas’ chest and stomach. It was incredibly hot, and Lucas felt a twinge of desire mixed with pleasure and satisfaction spread through him. Eliott all but collapsed beside him, both of them breathing heavily in sync. Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off him, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend in that post-orgasm haze, his chest rising and falling, the way their eyes caught and Eliott smiled _that_ smile.  
  
“I love you,” Eliott said, planting a kiss on his collar bone before moving off the bed. Lucas let out a disappointed noise and he laughed in response. “Need to clean you up, choupisson.”  
  
Lucas sighed contentedly, flashes of their relationship so far appearing across his mind. A year and a half already, and they’d already been living together for a year of that. Lucas couldn’t believe how much Eliott had changed his life, from that very first day he saw him in the foyer and he’d fallen _hard_. Fuck knows how Eliott fell for him too, it was one of the mysteries of the universe. One that didn’t need pondering over because they were here together, happy. Gone were the days closeted Lucas was trying to seduce girls to fit in, questioning his whole existence every day, struggling to find any peace with his family relationships. Now he was out and proud, in a long-term relationship with the man of his dreams, living in their own apartment, starting their future together.  
  
Eliott returned with a warm towel and made quick work of wiping Lucas clean, though they shared some slow and gentle kisses in between.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Always and forever,” Eliott replied, those blazing eyes of his saying everything. “Now, I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind making breakfast please?”  
  
Lucas snorted.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Lucas was standing over the kitchen counter, whisking together some pancake batter. He was wearing only boxers and one of Eliott’s black hoodies, whistling along to the song playing through the radio.  
  
A pair of arms wound their way around his waist, a chin settling on his shoulder, a mouth pressing a kiss to his temple.  
  
“Smells gorgeous,” Eliott remarked.  
  
“It’s not even cooking yet, how can you possibly say it smells good? It’s just milk, eggs, and flour.”  
  
“I meant you.” Another kiss to his temple and the arms around his waist squeezed. Lucas relaxed back into him, grinning stupidly.  
  
“Mmm, carry on like that and you might just get the extra portion.”  
  
“But isn’t the first pancake always the worst?”  
  
“Not in the Lallemant kitchen.”  
  
Eliott giggled and Lucas’ heart soared. As if this incredibly soft puppy was actually his boyfriend.  
  
Lucas spooned some of the mixture into the pan waiting on the stove where it began to spread across the surface area and bubble. Then he all but jumped as Eliott’s fingers slipped beneath the hoodie and grazed against exactly where he was ticklish. He turned around in Eliott’s arms, grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Eliott responded instantly, hands going to Lucas’ hips and hoisting him up onto the counter. Lucas smiled and opened his legs, allowing his mec to move between them, their mouths still seeking each other.  
  
It was then that Lucas noticed Eliott was wearing his grey hoodie emblazoned with ‘ROMANCE’ – the hoodie that was way too short for him in the arms and clung to his torso given he was taller than Lucas. In comparison Eliott’s hoodies swamped him, and it was comforting. Lucas loved wearing his boy’s clothes, more specifically his hoodies, especially to school where he could keep his scent around as Eliott wasn’t there anymore.  
  
“You’re not wearing that one to work, are you? You look like Alice in Wonderland when she eats the biscuit, ends up a giant, and her clothes shrink.”  
  
Eliott laughed softly, resting his forehead against Lucas’. “I might have to draw that for our wall, a giant raccoon wearing shrunken clothes! Baby, I’m not at work today.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Nope. I swapped shifts with Honora and now I’m working Tuesday instead when you’ve got the boys over. So today I am all yours, and we can do whatever the hell we want.”  
  
With school over for summer (and well, for good really, Lucas having completed and passed the Bac), he and the squad had the whole summer to relax and be together. Idriss and Sofiane already came over at least twice a month to hang out with Eliott, and Lucas still saw Mika and Lisa sometimes. One of the best parts of living in their own apartment as a couple, and not how he was previously in the colloc, was the freedom of doing whatever they wanted without having to square it with roommates. They could be as loud as they wanted, stay up as late as they wanted, not have to worry about stealing someone else’s food everyday…  
  
“Pancakes!” Lucas realized, and he hopped down off the counter, Eliott swiftly moving out of the way. He grabbed the spatula and managed to flip the pancake over, though it was looking a little overdone already and he shot Eliott a look.  
  
“The first pancake is never the worst in the Lallemant kitchen, eh?”  
  
Lucas pouted, shaking his head. “Shut up.” He hooked his arms around Eliott’s neck, smiling softly up at him. “I am very happy that you’re not at work today. What do you propose we do?”  
  
Eliott then gasped dramatically, dashing over to the radio and turning up the volume. “Ahh this song though!”  
  
“Seriously?” Lucas laughed at his antics, as he watched his boyfriend begin to sing along and dance around the kitchen.  
  
  
_Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new  
  
  
_“This song is shit!” Lucas yelled, still smiling. Eliott grabbed his hands and started to make him dance like they were at a club only it was just the two of them. Very soon they were kissing deeply like they’d both been deprived for days. Lucas would never tire of kissing Eliott.  
  
  
_Don't you even try and explain  
How it's so different when we kiss  
You just tell her that the only way her heart will mend   
Is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend_

  
“Do you remember the foyer infiltration party last year?” Eliott asked, hands still cupping his face.  
  
Lucas raised his eyebrows in a _what do you think?_ look. Of course he remembered that night - _very_ well. The night he began to seriously think Eliott was into him too. The night Eliott told him he wasn’t straight. The night they’d basically eye-fucked each other whilst kissing their girlfriends…  
  
Wait…  
  
“This song?” Lucas said and Eliott nodded.  
  
“Yes. _This_ song was playing when we were on that dancefloor, making eyes across the room in front of everybody. God, Lucas, that was so sexy.”  
  
“We’ve come a long way since then. I get to kiss you to this song now,” Lucas whispered, and he did, capturing Eliott’s mouth with his, hand resting on the back of his neck and then raking through that fluffy hair.  
  
When they broke apart, Lucas was breathless, stealing another kiss before making Eliott get plates out ready for their pancakes. Maybe the first one was indeed the worst, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still enjoy feeding it to his boyfriend.  
  


* * *

  
The city was glowing, the sunlight hitting the Parisian buildings in a way that purely reminded Lucas of Eliott. Soft, bright, welcoming, comforting. Beautiful.  
  
It was a truly glorious day - barely a cloud in the sky as Lucas and Eliott strolled down the street hand in hand, drinking in the simple moments like these. Lucas had his hoodie wrapped around his waist and Eliott was carrying the rucksack full of food, blankets, books and his camera. They would have to stop for groceries on the way home later, having cleared out the fridge with breakfast and the picnic food, but Lucas took joy in even those boring tasks simply because it was with Eliott.  
  
They planned to have a picnic by the Eiffel Tower, stroll around the city some more, then eat out at a restaurant later in the evening. Lucas wanted to see some more of Eliott’s urbex spots and they would also probably end up at Petite Ceinture for at least a little visit.  
  
“How can you still wear your boots in this sunshine,” Lucas commented. Eliott was as attached to his Doc Martens as Lucas was to his Air Max trainers, which was to say very.  
  
“I don’t get sweaty feet,” Eliott replied, shooting him a challenging look. The nerve of that damn smirk.  
  
“You think I have sweaty feet?”  
  
“Why do you think I suggested the Eiffel Tower for a picnic? I can throw you in the fountain!”  
  
Lucas hid his laugh in his elbow as he let go of Eliott’s hand to jog a few steps ahead as if he was storming off.  
  
“Lucas? Lucas, I’m kidding!”  
  
Just as Eliott reached out for him, Lucas ducked against the nearest wall unable to hide his laughter any longer. Eliott was there grinning and shaking his head, the rucksack hanging from his wrist. He placed it down on the ground before pinning Lucas up against the wall and kissing him. There were several catcalls at them – mostly negative – but Lucas honestly couldn’t give a fuck, aiming a middle finger in the direction of the voices.

* * *

Lucas opened his mouth to catch the grape Eliott threw, catching it effortlessly and humming appreciatively. They’d set up the blankets they’d brought with them, as well as a little spread of food, and Eliott was sat sketching while Lucas was laid with his head resting on his stomach.  
  
They were stretched out in the gardens in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower, a mixture of natives and tourists dotted around them, and Lucas couldn’t help but watch and giggle at those who were attempting to take artistic photos - trying to lean against the tower or touch the top, or in some cases, trying to jump over it. Of course, the people looked like utter fools out on the grass, but no doubt the pictures would actually look how they were supposed to.  
  
Eliott set down his sketchbook and sat up, Lucas still comfortably positioned with his head in his lap. He ran a hand through his hair, Lucas closing his eyes at the contact, the other hand stroking his cheek.  
  
“Comfortable down there?”  
  
“Very,” Lucas replied, before grinning. “Ham!”  
  
Eliott chuckled, proceeding to not feed the ham to his mouth but to instead drop it on his face. And of course it stuck. Lucas was much too stunned to react but hearing Eliott laugh so hard above him was music to his ears. It was only when he heard the snap sound of a record button that he sighed in resignation, and sure enough, when he uncovered his eyes and the ham was in his hand, Eliott was there with his camera pointed at him.  
  
“I hate you,” he pouted, before offering the ham up to Eliott’s mouth, who used his tongue and teeth to skilfully eat it out of his hand. Lucas found he very much enjoyed that view and filed it away in the part of his brain not suitable for the middle of Paris in broad daylight.  
  
He reached out for another slice of ham, dividing it up in his fingers before devouring it. “What were you drawing?”  
  
“A hedgehog drowning in a hoodie fit for a raccoon.” Eliott smiled and his face scrunched up in that cutest fucking way that it does, and Lucas pulled him in for a kiss that was meant to be innocent only Eliott wouldn’t let him go, biting Lucas’ lip and inserting his tongue when Lucas’ breath caught. Not complaining in the slightest Lucas smiled into the kiss and responded, moving skilfully so he was sat between Eliott’s legs, hooking his arms around his neck.  
  
“Can I see?” he asked, resting his forehead on Eliott’s. His mec ducked his head, nuzzling into Lucas’ neck in that soft and shy and fucking adorable way he did that Lucas loved. Like he wasn’t deserving of Lucas’ compliment or interest in his creations which was obviously absurd. Lucas softly kissed his temple in reassurance, fingers playing with the back of his hair. It was those little touches they shared that told Eliott without words of Lucas’ pure love for him.  
  
Eliott picked up his sketchbook and flicked through to the page he’d been working on before handing it over, and Lucas took it gingerly. Then he snorted softly, smiling proudly up at Eliott. There was the hedgehog, wearing a hoodie that was obviously way too big for him as it was pooling on the floor around him, sleeves too long and a train behind him a bit like one of those old-fashioned dresses from the movies Eliott loved. When he saw the raccoon, Lucas laughed so hard he fell backwards.  
  
“Oh my god you actually did that!” he wheezed, holding the sketchbook above his head so he could still look at it from where he was laid on his back. “I fucking love it, you’re amazing!”  
  
Eliott crashed on his front beside him, grinning at Lucas. “I mean, I couldn’t get what you said earlier out of my head, so it’s entirely your fault.”  
  
Lucas chuckled again. The raccoon was next to the hedgehog as per usual, only it was taller and looked a little surprised, its arms spread out wide, fully aware of the far-too-small outfit it was sporting – the grey ROMANCE hoodie. The contrast between the hedgehog, Lucas, swamped in the too-large hoodie and the raccoon, Eliott, in the much-too-small hoodie that ended at his elbows was absolutely comical. Another minute of their lives perfectly captured. The writing underneath said _Lucas and Eliott in Wonderland.  
  
_“This is definitely going on our wall,” Lucas said, leaning over to kiss Eliott again.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Wait, I recognise this place!” Lucas realized as they continued walking up to the building. From the front, it looked small with its stained and off-white walls. There were shutters at the windows, most of the glass panes smashed, and vegetation crawling over the roof. But upon moving closer, it was clear just this side of the building made it look small.  
  
“I was hoping you would,” Eliott said, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder as they both took in the sight before them.  
  
“This is where you filmed Lux and Obscurus.”  
  
Eliott kissed his cheek before grabbing one of Lucas’ hands and pulling him towards the abandoned house. When he’d asked to see some of Eliott’s urbex spots, he’d never even thought about this place. It looked wholly different in the daylight, eerie but actually in a beautiful way. As they walked through the corridors, Lucas couldn’t help but glance at Eliott every now and then, wondering what he was thinking about. Seeing the paint peeling from the walls, the scattered old furniture; someone lived here once, and there was somewhat of a thrill in making up their history. Eliott caught his eye just as that thought crossed his mind as if his boy could hear him thinking.  
  
“Who do you think lived here once?” he asked, and Lucas couldn’t help but smile, reaching up to peck him on the lips. Eliott’s hands encircled his waist and Lucas’ went around his neck, and he made a face as he thought about it.  
  
“A family, a happy family. Two parents and a kid, the dad was a writer and loved to tell the kid stories before tucking them into bed. The mum… the mum was a ghost hunter.”  
  
Eliott’s eyebrows shot up. “A ghost hunter?”  
  
Lucas nodded. “Mm-hmm, the kid never had any monsters under their bed because the mum would make sure of it. Or the loft space, or the basement. And she didn’t just ghost hunt in this house, she was the best ghost hunter in the whole of Paris, everybody asked for her help to free their homes of ghosts.”  
  
“And the dad?”  
  
“The dad would write children’s stories, and the kid would draw pictures for them. The dad would also excel at cooking and made sure the kid and the mum knew how much they were loved.”  
  
“So how come they don’t live here anymore?”  
  
Lucas considered for a few moments. “They needed to move once the kid grew up, and so they donated this house specifically for the urbex community, hoping that one day someone would find it and think it was the perfect place to shoot a film about light and darkness and love.”  
  
“Hmm, I wonder if anyone ever found it and used it for that purpose,” Eliott whispered, before crashing their lips together. Lucas loved kissing Eliott. It simultaneously knocked the wind out of him whilst filling every cell in his body with oxygen. It was the sigh of relief at being found after being lost. It was the steady rhythm of the sea lapping at the shore – constant, always reliable, and even if the sea was rough the shore was always still there.  
  
Eliott was pulling his hand again and soon they were back outside.  
  
“I don’t want you to go,” came Eliott’s voice. Lucas froze on the spot, Eliott’s eyes, full of adoration, were boring into his. His heart was hammering in his chest. He knew what was happening.  
  
“Why?” he breathed.  
  
“Because..." Eliott took his hands, brought them up to his lips and kissed them ever so gently. "Because if you’re not here, it’s not worth it. Because I’ve been alone for years, and I thought it was better like that, but it’s not true."  
  
Lucas felt like he was floating. The world around them didn't exist, in that moment, it was just the two of them.  
  
"Because we barely know each other," Eliott continued, "and yet I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life. Because I love you. And I don’t want to be afraid anymore and I don’t want to wait any longer. Because life is now.”  
  
Lucas didn’t even realise he was crying until he surged forward into Eliott’s arms and they were kissing again, Lucas going in hard, trying to convey just how fucking much he loved Eliott Demaury before him. His raccoon. His mec. His forever.  
  
“Pour toujours et à jamais,” he said when they broke apart for breath. Eliott was thumbing away the tears cascading down his cheeks as Lucas still hadn’t stopped crying. “I fucking love you, Eliott, so much.”  
  
Eliott wrapped his arms around him again. “I love you too, Lucas. Always and forever.”  
  


* * *

As soon as the apartment door slammed behind them, Lucas made quick work of getting himself and Eliott out of their clothes as they headed to the bedroom. Sitting in the restaurant having to stare across the table at his boyfriend, wanting nothing more but to touch every part of him but being unable to had been pure torture and as soon as they’d finished their main course, Lucas asked for the bill and they were out of there.  
  
Eliott was making all sorts of noises that went straight to Lucas’ groin as they clumsily made their way through the flat, unable to keep their hands or lips off each other. When they finally got to the bedroom and discarded the rest of the barriers to each other, Lucas all but shoved Eliott onto the bed. Straddling him and immediately grinding down to get friction, both of them moaned loudly at the delicious feeling, Eliott’s hands running through Lucas’ hair.  
  
Lucas began to suck down on Eliott’s neck, leaving bites which he then soothed over with his tongue. Eliott was writhing beneath him and it only made Lucas harder and more desperate.  
  
“I’m going to ride you, okay?” Lucas breathed against his skin.  
  
Eliott nodded vigorously. “Fuck yes, Lucas.” He then rolled them over and Lucas watched as he reached over to the nightstand to get the lube and condoms out of the drawer. “Let me open you up first,” he said, kissing Lucas hard and he groaned as his boyfriend stroked their lengths together.  
  
Lucas was soon writhing, Eliott having steadily worked one, two, three fingers inside of him and he felt like he wasn’t going to last much longer is Eliott kept grazing _that_ sweet spot.  
  
“Eliott, I need you in me. _Now_.”  
  
His boyfriend kissed him again, withdrawing his fingers which made Lucas make a very loud whimper at the loss before Eliott was lying down on the bed ready for Lucas to straddle him again, already rolling on a condom. God, Eliott was so fucking beautiful. Lucas didn’t wait to move onto him, making sure he was lined up before slowly sinking down. Curses and moans flew unfiltered out of both of their mouths as Lucas kept on going until he bottomed out. Eliott looked absolutely wrecked beneath him, his hands roaming Lucas’ body, occasionally digging in his nails.  
  
“Move, choupisson, please!”  
  
Lucas captured his mouth and they were engaged in a passionate unspoken battle of who could eat whose face off. When Lucas found the rhythm, alternating between slow and steady and fast and desperate slams down onto Eliott, their breaths coming out in heavy pants and their bodies slick with sweat, Lucas truly felt like they were one and the same. Two parts of a whole, always destined to connect across all the universes. The sea and the shore, the bridge and the tunnel, the hills and the valleys. Lucas and Eliott.  
  
Eliott’s moans were getting more and more frequent indicating he was close, and Lucas was now at the point where his prostate was getting hit every time and he also knew he wasn’t lasting much longer. He picked up the pace further, abandoning the established rhythm to chase that moment of ecstasy for them both. Eliott’s hand wrapped around his length and matched his thrusts, and Lucas began to feel the bliss building. The room was filled with their voices, moaning and swearing and begging until finally they reached the peak simultaneously and their names were yelled from each other’s mouths.  
  
Lucas collapsed onto Eliott’s chest, absolutely blissed out and his ears ringing. Eliott was running a hand through his hair, his own chest heaving.  
  
“Fucking hell, Lucas, I’m never gonna get tired of this.”  
  
“Me neither.” Lucas managed to gather the strength to roll them so Eliott above was him. His boyfriend gave him one last lingering kiss before he got up to dispose of the condom and clean up. Lucas could feel the muscles in his legs shaking, indicating he’d probably be a bit sore in the morning, but he couldn’t care less.  
  
He rolled onto his side, already feeling drowsy. When Eliott returned, he snuggled up behind him, kissing his shoulder before pulling him closer in his arms as they both began to surrender to the need for sleep.  
  
Day by day. Minute by minute. Lucas was very content to live the rest of his life like this. With Eliott by his side, Lucas was exactly who and where he was supposed to be.

  
  
_FIN_  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm so fucking soft okay *cries*
> 
> Thank you for reading xox


End file.
